


Gaismas stars tumsā

by Norias



Category: Ranma 1/2
Genre: F/F
Language: Latviešu valoda
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-06-14
Updated: 2020-06-14
Packaged: 2021-03-03 23:40:49
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,908
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24713992
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Norias/pseuds/Norias
Summary: Ranma ar Nabiki nokļūst nelaimes gadījumā slēpošanas kūrortā un ir apmaldījušies kalnos. Par laimi, Ranma prot izdzīvot jebkuros apstākļos. Tikai - uguns kalnu namiņā izkausē arī Ledus Karalienes sirdi.
Relationships: Saotome Ranma/Tendou Nabiki





	Gaismas stars tumsā

**Author's Note:**

  * A translation of [Light Up The Night](https://archiveofourown.org/works/16992615) by [MessiahMachine](https://archiveofourown.org/users/MessiahMachine/pseuds/MessiahMachine). 
  * A translation of [Light up the Night](https://archiveofourown.org/external_works/632842) by Messiah Machine. 



Es jutos kā mazliet apreibusi. Ja godīgi, tā nebija mana vaina. Ja pār jums nogāztos vesels kalns ar sniegu, diez vai jūs manā vietā justos labāk. Savu mūžu nebiju jutusies tik auksti. Es jutu kā klab mani zobi, man atbalstoties pret Ranmu, kamēr mēs abi, stigdami iekšā līdz jostas vietai, bridām cauri sniega vāliem.

Gaisā virs mums raustījās zaļgana blāzma. Tas, un tā neizmērojami plašā melnā debesu jūra, kā nosēta ar zvaigznēm... Vai to vienmēr bija bijis tik daudz? Es pūlējos atcerēties, bet nespēju. Pirms tās lavīnas, tikko bija sācis krēslot, tātad mēs bijām pavadījuši zem sniega vairākas stundas.

Es pūlējos atcerēties, kā mēs te nokļuvām. Piepeši galva pārplūda ar domām. Slēpes. Sniegs... Milzīga balta siena, kas dārdot nesas lejup pa kalnu man virsū. Telefons, kas izkrīt no manām sastingušajām rokām. Es stāvu un šokā skatos uz tuvojošos galu. Kliedziens sānos. Ranma. Viņš kliedz, metas pie manis. Mēs metamies bēgt, ne lejup pa nogāzi, bet ieslīpi. Mēs mēģinam noskriet ātrvilcienu. Es to nekad nespētu, bet Ranma... es ciešāk ieķēros Ranmas rokās, pūloties aizmirst to, kā mūs panāca, un kas sekoja pēc tam.

Kad man atkal izdevās panākt lai sirds nemēģina izlekt ārā pa muti, tā vietā mani sāka pārņemt nogurums. "Es vairs nespēju, atpūtīsimies?" es nomurmināju.

"Nevaram, Nabiki. Jāatrod patvērums."

"Es vairs nespēju paiet. Es miegu ciet..."

"Turpini iet. Neiedomājies man te apstāties un aizmigt." Ranma noelsās.

Ranmas pirksti asi ieurbās man paribē, liekot sarauties un sākt soļot. Tur, kur mūsu drēbes saskārās, bija mazliet siltāk. Mēs sasniedzām kārtējo paaugstinājumu, kur mūs teju notrieca no kājām pamatīga vēja brāzma. Vējš parūpējās, lai no mums izpūstu pēdējās siltuma kripatiņas, un es jutu ka arī Ranmas zobi sāk klabēt.

Es beidzot sāku aptvert, ka mēs nebūt vēl nebijām laukā no nāves briesmām. Mana roka satvēra Ranmas roku, sajūtot ka mūsu abu pirksti bija auksti kā lāstekas. Mūs pirksti savijās. Rūpes? Nē, drīzāk izdzīvošanas jautājums. Bez Ranmas, viena šajā ledus tukšumā, apmaldījusies, izmirkusi, es garantēti nesagaidītu rītu. Es pūlējos izdzīt šīs šausmas no sava prāta, bet mana parastā nesatricinātība šoreiz nepalīdzēja. Tā vietā no manas mutes izlauzās kaut kas līdzīgs kunkstienam. 

"Bail?" Ranma klusi pavaicāja. Kad es neatbildēju, viņa pamāja ar galvu. "Man arī." Es ciešāk ieķēros Ranmas rokā, cerot, ka viņa nepieminēs visas tās reizes, kad es biju izmantojusi viņu, lai ātri nopelnītu mazliet kabatas naudas. 

Priežu skujas mirdzēja mēness mestajā gaismā. Visās malās sniega kristāliņi iemirdzējās kā dimanti. Šobrīd tie pilnīgi noteikti nebija meitenes labākais draugs.

"Kaut ko teici?" Ranma nomurmināja.

"Tikai padomāju... es saku, sniegs izskatās kā dimanti, kad mēness spīd. Kārdinoši, bet bīstami..."

Ranma pamāja ar galvu. Viņas acis pārslīdēja man, mute sakustējās, taču nekas nesekoja.

"Piecas jēnas par tavām domām?"

"Neies krastā. Es labāk paklusēju."

"Mēs tikpat labi varam šo nakti arī nepārdzīvot. Tā ka tu vari arī pateikt."

Ranma smagi nopūtās. "Es... Es tikai padomāju, cik daudz tev ir kopīga ar sniegu."

"A. Es arī tev liekos kārdinoša un bīstama, Ranma-kun?" es pievienoju tam arī savu _ojou_ smiekliņu. Pareizāk sacīt - mēģināju. Mans kakls bija pārāk pārāk izkaltis, un smiešanās mēģinājums radīja tikai sāpes. "Vai vai, ko gan tava saderinātā par to teiks?"

"O jā, tu jau nevari likt mani mierā, _Juki-onna_."

Kaut kas sažņaudzās manā sasalušajā sirdī. Ranmai bija taisnība... Es arī esmu labā, atradusi īsto brīdi kad tās rētas atkal skrubināt. Jo īpaši, ja mums bija reālas izredzes te nosalt kā īstās _Juki-onnas_ upuriem.

Piepeši Ranma sastinga pussolī. Piesegusi acis no mēness mirdzuma sniega klajumos, viņa vērīgāk ieskatījās kaut kur tālumā. "Man liekas, es redzu priekšā namiņu."

Tikpat strauji, kā apstājusies, viņa atkal devās uz priekšu, un es jutu, kā viņas gars ir pacilāts, viņai laužoties cauri sniegam un krūmājam. Es aizvēru acis, lai pasargātu tās no atlecošajiem zariem. Vismaz tā es sev apgalvoju. Bet kaut kur sirds dziļumos es vienkārši baidījos, ka tas, ko Ranma bija ieraudzījusi, izrādīsies tikai acu apmāns.

Piepeši sniega gurkstēšanu zem kājām aizstāja zābaku zoļu sišanās pret koku. Es atļāvos beidzot atvērt acis. Mēs stāvējām uz lieveņa mazam no baļķiem celtam namiņam, un tas šķita tikpat auksts un tukšs kā priežu mežs mums aiz muguras. Pie ārsienas kārtīgā grēdā bija nokrauta saskaldīta malka. No pažobeles kā ledus zobi karājās garas lāstekas. Es neapzinoties paspēru soli atpakaļ. 

"Neizskatās, ka kāds ir mājās. Nāksies ieiet pašiem"

"Tu esi drošs, ka tas ir prātīgi da..." Es vēl nebiju pabeigusi domu, kad Ranma jau bija uzlauzis atslēgu. 

Ranma pazuda tumsā. Es vēl brīdi stāvēju uz sliekšņa, līdz kārtējais vēja kauciens koku zaros lika man izšķirties un sekot viņam iekšā namiņā. Iekšpusē vienīgā gaisma nāca no šaura mēness stara cauri nosarmojušajiem logiem.

"Ranma?" es iesaucos. "Kur tu paliki?"

Nākošajā mirklī man priekšā iznira Ranmas seja, balti izgaismota kā rēgs. "Bū!"

Es sastingu, jūtot kā man mati saceļas stāvus. Uz mirkli es pat aizmirsu, ka esmu nāvīgi pārsalusi. Tikai pēc tam es pamanīju viņa rokā elektrisko lukturīti, ar ieslēgto gaismas staru pie zoda. "Goda vārds, Ranma, atradi īsto brīdi lai ākstītos!" es noelsos.

"Jā."

Es nogrozīju acis, taču Ranma bija pārāk aizņemts sirojot pa namiņu, lai tādus sīkumus ievērotu. Mēs te bijām pasargāti no vēja, taču iekšā nebija ne par mata tiesu siltāk kā ārpusē. Es joprojām jutos nosalusi un izmirkusi. Lai tiktu vaļā no trīcēšanas, es sāku enerģiski soļot šurpu turpu un berzēt rokas pret visu manu ķermeni, pūloties izvilināt kaut mazliet siltuma.

Ranma tikmēr ar malkas klēpi rokās ienira atpakaļ mājā un nobēra to blakus pie vecā akmens krāvuma kamīna jau sakrautajai kaudzītei. "Pacieties vēl bik, Nabs', es tūlīt iekuršu uguni."

Viņa sāka ātri ar pirkstiem plēst nost mizu no pagalēm, atliekot malā plūksnainākos gredzentiņus, mazos žagariņus un no nez kurienes sameklēto salmu sauju. Viņa strādāja ātri un mērķtiecīgi. Es atcerējos visas tās reizes, kad Ranma bija pieminējusi savus ceļojumus ar tēvu, nakšņošanas klajā laukā. Man kaut kas iedūrās sirdī, iedomāoties sešgadīgu bērnu kopā ar tēvu mēģinot izdzīvot kalnos kā šie.

Es noslīgu ceļos blakus Ranmai, saviebjoties kad manas slēpošanas bikses nošļakstēja. Ranma tikmēr bija līdz ausīm iegrimusi darbā, ātri sakasot plānas koka strēmelītes iekuram. Tās bezmaz jau atgādināja pūkainu spalvu vēdekli. Viņas zods bija apņēmīgi savilkts, piere sakrunkojusies, bet rokas ne uz mirkli neapstājās.

Beidzot viņa savēla no mizām, koka un salmiem saplosīto materiālu nelielā bumbiņā un uzlika uz plakanākas pagales virsas, kur bija jau iegriezta sekla gropīte. Iespļāvusi plaukstās, viņa izvēlējās no zariem vienu aptuveni īkšķa resnumā un tad sāka ātri berzēt pret iegriezumu pagalē, itkā mēģinātu tur izberzēt caurumu. Nākamajā brīdī viņas rokas vairs tikko varēja saskatīt.

Kokam sākot brūnēt, es beidzot aptvēru ko Ranma dara. Tas bija tas pats, ko es pirms tam biju mēģinājusi darīt berzējot rokas pret ķermeni - radīt siltumu ar berzes palīdzību. Parastākā fizika, bet redzot, kā koks Ranmas rokās sāk kūpēt, tas atgādināja visīstāko maģiju. Mana sirds sāka sisties straujāk, kamēr Ranma turpināja kustēties tikpat strauji un precīzi.

No mizas un skaidiņu murskuļa sāka velties ārā mazi dūmu mutulīši. Ranma savilka ar saviem pirkstiem tādu kā mazu ligzdu un tad uzmanīgi uzpūta tai vidū. Dūmi palika biezāki, un tad tur centrā uzliesmoja maza oranža liesmiņa.

" _Yatta_ ," es izdvesu.

Ranma ielika aizdedzināto iekuru uz kamīna malkas balstiem sakrautajām pagalēm un pēc tam pārlika tam pāri izspūrušo zaru ar kuru bija iekūris uguni. Brīdi man likās ka uguns tūlīt izdzisīs, un es pieķēru sevi kožļājam īkšķi, gluži kā bērnībā, līdz mazās pūkas iedegās.

"Vari padot man mizas gabalus... sāc ar plānākajiem..." Ranma izdvesa, turpijot apčubināt mazo liesmu avotu.

Es pamāju, un ar sastingušajiem pirkstiem metos uzlasīt prasīto. Pievirzījusies tuvāk kamīnam, es iedevu Ranmai rokās mazākos gabaliņus. Pirksti viņai bija palikuši mazliet siltāki, un mūsu pieskāriens mazliet aizkavējās.

Soli pa solim mēs pievienojām skaliņus un iekuru, līdz mazās liesmiņas vietā tur rūca pamatīgi iekurināts kamīns. Akmens mūrītis joprojām vēl bija ledains, taču istabu jau piepildīja zeltaina gaisma un siltums.

Es joprojām jutos slapja un auksta, taču tas siltums mani nudien uzmundrināja.

Kamēr es sildīju savas nosalušās rokas bāžot tās teju vai liesmās, Ranma metās vēlreiz pārmeklēt māju. Viņa iztraucēja mani no sēdēšanas un skatīšanās liesmās kā transā, kad nometa uguns priekšā biezu guļammatraci un bez īpašas kautrēšanās sāka vilkt nost jaku un kreklu.

"Nekādas sievišķās kautrības, kā jau parasti," es nomurmināju.

Ranma pār plecu atskatījās uz mani. "Nekad neesmu redzējis tajā kaut mazāko jēgu. Drēbes tāpat ir slapjas un tikai saldē. Ja negribi dabūt galu, tev arī labāk vilkt nost to visu slapjumu un izkārt žāvēties."

Vai varat iedomāties to sajūtu, kad tā persona, kuru nu nekādi tu nevēlētos atzīt par gudru esam, izsaka ļoti prātīgu domu, par kuru tu pati neesi iedomājusies? Jā, es arī nevarēju. Līdz tam. Ņurdēdama kaut ko pie sevis, es sāku šņorēt vaļā zābakus. Tie palagi, ko Ranma bija sametusi uz guļampaklāja, izskatījās pat pārāk vilinoši.

Kūstošais sniegs bija izmērcējis mani līdz pat apakšveļai. Tas nebūtu problēma, ja vien es būtu tajā viesu namā, kurā mēs bijām apmetušies atbraucot slēpot kalnos. Tas pat nebūtu diža problēma dienā, manam melnajam tērpam sasilstot saulē. Šobrīd, skaidrajā naktī, aukstumā, tā bija liela problēma.

Ranma tikmēr jau bija ietinusies palagā, bet viņas šorti un sporta krūšturis bija pārmesti pār žāvējamo režģi blakus kamīnam. 

"Nekādas lūrēšanas," es piezīmēju.

"Tu runā tā, itkā es to katru rītu nevarētu aplūkot spogulī," Ranma saviebās.

" _Touché_ ," man nācās atzīt. Es aizgriezos un sāku cīnīties ar vējjakas rāvējslēdzēju. "Zini, kopš tu dzīvo pie mums, tu esi palicis daudz vērīgāks un apķērīgāks."

"Nekad neesmu bijis dumš, Nabiki, pat ja man reizēm kas dumš izsprūk."

Es iespurdzos, lēnām velkot nost termoveļu. Gaiss istabā vēl nebija iesilis, kad es, palikusi tikai biksītēs un krūšturī, trīcēdama metos pāri istabai, pie sevis lādoties ka neiedomājos paķert segu līdzi, kad devos taisīt striptīzu. Ranmam bija tā retā iespēja iesmiet par maniem neveiklajiem lēcieniem, kamēr es sāku ietīties vilnas segā. 

"Kašmirs," es nomurmināju, "Lai kas te nedzīvotu, viņam ir laba gaume." Tagad, pasargāta no aukstuma un nerātniem skatieniem, es varēju atbrīvoties no maniem pēdējiem apģērba gabaliem un izkārt tos žāvēties uz režģa.

Galu galā es iekārtojos uz guļampaklāja uguns priekšā, jūtoties galīgi nogurusi. Man par pārsteigumu, Ranma atspiedās pret manu plecu un izdvesa kaut ko kas atgādināja klusu vaidu. Laikam kaut kas bija mani apsēdis, jo tā vietā lai pasmietos, es apliku roku viņai ap plecu.

"Es esmu tā noguris, Nabiki," Ranma izdvesa starp divām nopūtām. "Ellīga diena mums bija."

Viņas vārdi kaut ko aizķēra man sirdī. "Piedod man, ka es tā aizvilināju tevi prom no trases. Es tā cerēju tikt pie mobilā signāla, ka galīgi nepadomāju par briesmām. Daudz man tagad dod tas mobilais, kas guļ kaut kur zem pāris metriem sniega..."

Atmiņas atkal uzplaiksnīja man acu priekšā. Ranmas kliedziens. Tas baltais vāls, kas traucas uz mums pa kalna nogāzi. No domām par to kā tas būtu varējis beigties, ja es būtu bijusi viena, es notrīcēju. 

"Es tikai priecājos, ka tu esi drošībā... Es... Es nezinu, vai es spētu pārdzīvot to, ja tu būtu mirusi, vēl mazāk pēc tam paskatīties tavām māsām acīs." Es jutu kā Ranmas muskuļi zem segas saspringst, bet plaukstas savelkas dūrēs. "Laiku pa laikam pasaule mīl mums atgādināt, cik gan mazi un bezspēcīgi mēs patiesībā esam..."

"Nepārdzīvo tik ļoti Ranma. Nav kauns zaudēt skriešanās sacensībās ar lavīnu. Es tikai ceru, ka Akanei un Kasumi viss ir kārtībā."

Ranma sapurinājās un uzķērās uz sarunas tēmas maiņas. "Es domāju, viņas jau bija atpakaļ viesu namā, viņas devās tur krietni pirms mums. Un uz to pusi lavīna, likās, nevirzījās."

"Zini. Tas ir sasodīti egoistiski, bet man prieks, ka tu esi šeit. Bez tevis, ar mani būtu cauri. Viena es to visu ne par ko nebūtu pārdzīvojusi."

Ranma saskurinājās, izdzirdusi komplimentu, un nervozi saraustīja savu peļastīti. Viņas tumšie mati uguns liesmu atblāzmā spīdēja kā asins sarkani. "Man arī prieks, ka tu esi šeit," viņa nočukstēja. "Kad es izraku tevi no sniega un tu neelpoji, un es nezināju, vai tu vēl esi dzīva... es kritu panikā..."

"Zini, man tas ir mazliet pārsteidzoši. Nevar teikt, ka es būtu bijusi tā labākā kaimiņiene tev šos divus gadus."

"Eh, divi mani labākie čomi pavadīja vairākus gadus meklējot mani, lai atriebtos par iedomātiem niekiem. Tas būtu pat dīvaini, ja tās sīkās šantāžas dēļ es sāktu apvainoties. Un nav jau nemaz viss tik slikti. Kad tavas blēdības netiek mērķētas pa mani, tas ir pat sasodīti jautri to no malas pavērot."

"Nu, es jebkurā gadījumā no visas sirds tev par to atvainojos. Man nebūtu vajadzējis tā izmantot tavu labsirdību."

"Tīrie sīkumi."

"Es to nopietni saku. Es... es gribētu tev to kā atmaksāt."

Ranma satvēra manu roku un viegli saspieda. "Nav runa par naudu. Es labi zinu, mans sencis ir rūdīts liekēdis, mēs uzkritām jums kā sniegs uz galvas ar visu to ‘apvienot skolas' ideju, un viss tas haoss, kas tam sekoja, ir jums dārgi maksājis."

"Jūs neesat viesi... jau sen vairs. Es tikai gribēju teikt..." Es aprāvos, aizžņaudzoties balsij.

Viņa paskatījās uz mani ar tām savām milzīgajām zilajām acīm kurās varēja tik viegli noslīkt. Uz viņas lūpām sāka rotāties viegls smaids. "Kas tas bija, Nabiki? Kad tu stosties, tevi nevar saprast."

Kaut kas sen ignorēts manā dvēselē sāka spirināties pretī, skaļi protestējot _Jaukumiņš_! Sasodītās ledus bruņas, ko es tik sen biju nenovelkot valkājusi, kopš mana mā... kopš tās drausmīgās dienas... tās, izrādījās, bija sākušas plaisāt un kust.

 _Ja nu viņa aiziet? Ja nu viņa nevēlas tev atbildēt? Ja nu kaut kas ar viņu notiek?_ Mana sirds sažņaudzās. Es atkal sajutu aukstumu iezogamies manī, pārāk labi pazīstot to, cik bīstami ir būt atklātai un tāpēc ievainojamai, un cik nodevīga var būt cilvēka sirds.

Ranmas smīns pazuda. Viņa piespiedās man ciešāk klāt, un viņas seja sāka atspoguļot to pašu apjukumu un šaubas, kas noteikti rotāja manējo. Sasodītais dzīvnieciskais magnētisms, viņa noteikti redzēja man cauri, visām manām maskām, viņa uztvēra manas domas, manas jūtas, esot tik tuvu man līdzās. Es nekad nebiju jutusies tik ievainojama. Piepeši es sapratu. Starp mums bija iestājies tas Mirklis. Gluži kā tas reizēm bija bijis starp Ranmu un Akani, kad viņi beidzot saprata viens otru, dalījās savā vājumā, tikai lai kāds, ka teiksim tāda maita kā es, to visu izjauktu.

Šoreiz vairāku jūdžu attālumā nebija nevienas dzīvas dvēseles, kas būtu varējusi iejaukties. "Visu manu dzīvi, mani vienmēr ir atrāvuši no katra, kam es mēģināju pieķerties," Ranma nočukstēja. "Ar laiku, asaras vairs nenāca, un es pieradināju sevi par to nedomāt. Tikai, sāpēt no tā mazāk nesāka. Es esmu pietiekami vecs lai pats tagad noteiktu, kāda būs mana dzīve. Es nekur vairs negrasos pazust."

Viņas lūpas bija tik tuvu, tik kārdinoši sarkanas kā piebrieduši ķirši, ka vienu īsu brīdi es pilnībā apsvēru iespēju savādāk paust to, ko nespēju izteikt vārdiem.

Tad tas mirklis pagāja, un es joprojām biju nosalusi. Ranma apkampa mani, paberzējot savu silto vaigu gar manējo, un es lēnām atbildēju viņai ar to pašu. Un pamazām mana sirds pārstāja ārdīties krūtīs un sāka nomierināties, un mani pārņēma tāda dīvaina, bet patīkama sajūta. Kad Ranma beidzot atslābināja apskāvienu, šī sajūta pazuda. 

Tikai, tad kāds izdūra caurumus manam sapņu gaisabalonam.

Es negribot atcerējos, kas patiesībā man ir Ranma. Es atcerējos, ka viņš taču ir saderināts ar manu jaunāko māsu. Nemiers atgriezās. Mēs klusējot sēdējām blakus viens otram, līdz Ranma izlēma, ka jāsāk kaut ko darīt, un uzvilka savus apžuvušos šortus. Tas atgādināja man, cik neaizsargāta es pati te biju tupot kaila ietinusies segā. Lai likvidētu šo neaizsargātību, pieciest vēl mazliet mitro veļu uz auguma bija tīrais sīkums.

Gaiss mājā vēl bija vēss, taču nepavisam vairs ne tik ledains kā tad, kad mēs te ieradāmies, taču es tik un tā saliku kamīnā vēl vairākas pamatīgas malkas pagales. Ranma tikmēr metās izsirot visus nama stūrus un kaktus, šoreiz pievēršot uzmanību tam, kas pirmajā brīdī bija palaists garām kā tobrīd nesvarīgs. Man īsti ko darīt nebija, bet pirmā brīža miegainums bija pazudis kā nebijis, un es nervozi izbaudīju mana pārgurušā ķermeņa aktīvos protestus par tādu nežēlīgu apiešanos ar viņu.

Uguns dega ar patīkamu rūkoņu, un tad atgriezās Ranma ar bronzas tējkannu un čuguna katliņu. Mēs iekārām tos uz āķiem kamīnā, un pa kārtai devāmies tos uzpildīt ar sniegu. Vērojot liesmas, Ranma nomurmināja, ka parasta krāsniņa ar mūrīti te būtu bijusi daudz lietderīgāka. Man kā pilsētas meitenei vairāk patika termostats, gāzes plīts un centrālapkure, tā ka te nu mēs bijām vienisprātis.

Lai kas nebūtu te mitinājies, viņš bija parūpējies arī par pārtikas krājumiem ar ievērojamu glabāšanas ilgumu. Daļai no iepakojuma bija Japānas Pašaizsardzības spēku marķējums. Kamēr es teju vai aplauzu nagus pret plastmasas iepakojumu, Ranma ar smīnu izvilka no savu vēl žūstošo bikšu kabatas savāžamo nazi.

"Izbadējusies?" viņa ķircinoši pavaicāja ar nazi uz plaukstas.

"Mirstu no bada!" Es attraucu un pasniedzos pēc instrumenta. Ranma parāva roku atpakaļ. 

"Tu aizmirsi pateikt ‘lūdzu' un ‘paldies'."

"Lūdzu, vai es varētu aizņemties tavu nazi?" es lēni sacīju, demonstratīvi nogrozot acis. Ar uzspīlētu laipnību Ranma man to pasniedza. "Paklau, tu jau sāc pat pārāk izbaudīt savu varu pār citiem, mans draugs."

"Neko nevaru līdzēt."

Ranma ielika tējkannā pāris melnās tējas paciņas, kamēr es ūdens katliņā sametu visu uzkožamo kas vien pagadījās pa rokai, īpaši nepētot kas bija rakstīts uz iepakojumiem. Jo mazāk zināšu, ko ēdu, man bija pārliecība, jo labāk.

Tad es sarāvos kamoliņā pie tagad patīkami siltā kamīna, uzmetusi segu pār pleciem kā apmetni. Ja Ranmai arī bija auksti, viņa to neizrādīja. Apsēdās viņa man blakus tikai tad, kad ēdiens bija gatavs.

Nezinu, vai mūsu armiju tiešām tik labi baro, vai arī tas bija tāpēc, ka es biju tā izsalkusi, bet es burtiski apriju tos gomoku rīsus ar gaļas mērci. Man blakus Ranma nosodoši pieklakšķināja ar mēli.

"Lai nu kurš atļautos man pārmest par galda manieru trūkumu!" es nikni atcirtu.

"Patiesībā tas izskatījās pat piemīlīgi."

Man nācās steigšus paslēpt savu pietvīkumu aiz tējas krūzes. Pēc brīža, aptvērusi, kā viņas vārdus varētu iztulkot, piesarka arī pati Ranma.

Ar patīkami pilnu vēderu un sasilusi, es beidzot sajutu kā pār mani noguļas mežonīgs nogurums. Puspievērtām acīm es atspiedos pret Ranmas plecu, pie viena ar stingru roku apspiežot to nemierīgo kāmīti manā galvā, kas pūlējās man atgādināt, cik bīstami ir tā atstāt sevi neaizsargātu un ievainojamu. Man šobrīd tas bija vienalga. Viss kas bija svarīgi, bija sajust, ka te līdzās kāds ir. Kāds, kas par mani parūpēsies.

Ranma sarosījās, un tad neveikli pārlika savu segu arī pār maniem pleciem. Es atbildēju ar to pašu, piespiežoties ar sāniem pie viņas un vērojot, kā Ranma piesarkst, izjūtot tik daudz kailas ādas kontakta.

"Būs labi," es nočukstēju. "Tā ir siltāk."

Es jau gandrīz atlūzu snaudā, ja ne tas sasodītais kāmītis manā galvā ar jaunām domām. Es labu brīdi pūlējos viņu apspiest un koncentrēties tikai uz to siltuma sajūtu pieskārienā, tomēr galu galā tas grauzējs uzvarēja. "Ranma?" es klusi pajautāju. "Mums te ir karsts ūdens... bet tu neesi pārvērties atpakaļ..."

Nākamajā mirklī es sajutu kā man blakus saspringst visi muskuļi, un sapratu, ka esmu izdarījusi muļķību. "Ranma, nevajag... Tu man patīc tāda kāda esi. Es tev neko nepārmetu," es ciešāk satvēru viņu.

Saspringušie muskuļi par mata tiesu atslāba. "Dažkārt..." Ranma nočukstēja. "Dažās dienās es jūtos labāk kā meitene. Citās es jūtos labāk kā puisis."

"Bet tu vienmēr esi Ranma. Lai kādā formā tu nebūtu."

"Es... man domāt... Akanei es labāk patīku kā meitene," Ranmas balss notrīsēja. "Viņa nekad par to nerunā, un es baidos izprašņāt. Bet es tomēr gribētu zināt... Vai es varētu būt meitene... vismaz reizēm... ja mēs būtu kopā."

Es jutu kā par spīti manai savaldībai es saviebjos. "Tu patiesi mīli manu māsu."

Ranma pamāja ar galvu. "Es daļēji baidījos, ka es nezināšu, ko nozīmē mīlēt, jo, ja tā godīgi jāsaka, manu sirdi ir rāvuši uz pusēm un valstījuši apkārt kā nu pagadās. Vēl jo vairāk es tāpēc nevēlos salauzt sirdi kādam citam."

"Tu visu mūžu esi pavadījusi gaidot ka kāds tevi beidzot samīļos. Tikai dabiski, ka, kad tas beidzot ir noticis, tad tu īsti vairs nesaproti, ko tagad darīt. Pat ja tas, ko tu esi dabūjusi, nāk komplektā ar tik daudz problēmām."

"Sasodīts, Nabiki, tas bija..."

"Nežēlīgi? Es zinu, un man ir žēl. Tikai ir tik sasodīti grūti tikt vaļā no Ledus Karalienes paradumiem."

"Vismaz tu esi godīga. Tagad man tikai jāsaprot, vai es spēju būt godīgs."

Viņa skatījās uz mani ar tām zilajām, apreibinošajām, bērnišķīgajām acīm, it kā spētu redzēt man cauri. Mana sirds atkal sāka dauzīties, skatoties uz tām lūpām, kuras rotāja tas viltīgais smaids. Tās bija tik maigas un sārtas šobrīd, un es pieķēru sevi domājam, kā gan tās garšotu, saskaroties ar manējām. Viņas skropstu tuša un acu ēnas pirmīt bija notecējušas, bet kādā brīdī man neredzot Ranma bija tās notīrījusi. Es pabrīnījos pie sevis, kopš kura brīža mani vairs nesatrauca fakts, ka Ranma varētu lietot kosmētiku.

Bet vēl vairāk es pabrīnījos, sirdij sāpēs sažņaudzoties, vai viņa jel kādreiz paskatīsies uz mani kaut vai pus tik īpaši, kā mēdza skatīties uz manu māsu. Protams, alkatīgas kuces alkatīgie sapņi, cik tipiski no manas puses. Tikai, man tā gribējās noticēt, ka tas būtu iespējams, ka tas no tiesas sāka sāpēt. Sasodīts, kāpēc gan es biju ļāvusi pasprukt vaļā tām emociju slūžām. Kāpēc gan es biju ļāvusi šim brīnišķīgajam zēnam, šai brīnišķīgajai meitenei atrast to robu manās ledus bruņās.

"Reiz tu mani izaicināji," Ranma nočukstēja. "Tu prasīji, lai es vienreiz izdomāju, ko īsti es gribu. Es toreiz atmetu tam ar roku, bet tagad saprotu, ka tev bija taisnība. Tas ir vilcies pārāk ilgi. Nē. Es esmu ļāvis tam vilkties pārāk ilgi. Man beidzot ir jāsaprot, kurām meitenēm no trim es salauzīšu sirdis." Viņa gari nopūtās.

 _Tagad vai nekad_ , tas sasodītais grauzējs manā galvā atkal sarosījās. Gluži kā tā lapsa pie vīnogulāja, es vienmēr biju norakstījusi Ranmas romantiskās mokas un sarežģījumus kā kaut ko tādu, ko tikai tāds stulbs vientiesis nespēj atrisināt. Pirmajā reizē, kad saderināšanos pārcēla no Akanes uz mani, es to uztvēru par jautru izklaides pasākumu. Otrajā reizē Ranma līda vai no ādas ārā tēlojot perfektu līgavaini, un es atļāvos viņam piespēlēt, vienlaikus pasmejoties par Ranmas neveiklajiem aplidošanas mēģinājumiem un pūloties sev iestāstīt, ka es to daru tikai tāpēc, lai Akane būtu pienācīgi motivēta cīnīties un ņemt viņu atpakaļ.

Un, kad mani pārņēma skumjas, pēc tam kad tas viss beidzās, es atkal samelojos pati sev un papūlējos pārliecināt sevi, ka tas viss ir tikai muļķības. Tikai, laikam ritot, lai arī uguns bija izdzisusi, es joprojām jutu tās oglītes kvēlojam sev zem ādas. Visu manu dzīvi es biju apgalvojusi sev un citiem, ka mīlestība un romantika ir absolūtas muļķības, tikai lai tagad, pirmo reizi manā mūžā, no brīvas gribas ļautos būt muļķe.

"Četras."

"Ko? Kas četras?" Ranma vaicājoši paskatījās uz mani, pilnīgi neko nesaprotot.

Es uzliku plaukstu uz Ranmas vaiga un lēni pagriezu viņu ar seju pret mani, tikai pāris centimetrus no manas sejas. "Tu esi nelabojams Kazanova, Ranma," es sacīju, pievēru acis un paliecos uz priekšu skūpstam. Pirmajā mirklī Ranma šokā sastinga. Mana sirds sāka sisties ar pārlēcieniem, man baidoties, vai tikai es nebūšu pieļāvusi pašu grandiozāko izgāšanos visā manā mūžā. Bet tad viņas roka piekļāvās manam vaigam, un viņa man sāka atbildēt.

Tas šķita esam kā nereāls sapnis, kad mēs atrāvāmies viena no otras. Es biju spējusi izturēt to skūpstu īsu un maigu, bet mazliet ilgāk, un mēs te gulētu ne vairs metaforiski bet burtiski, un kaut kam tādam es vēl nebiju gatava. Vēl vairāk, es biju vairāk kā droša, ka arī Ranma tam nebija gatava. Turklāt tas nebūtu taisnīgi, jo īpaši attiecībā pret manu māsu. Es tobrīd gan to nedomāju, jo laikam nesenie notikumi bija likuši mūsu emocijām padarīt mūs abas daudz impulsīvākas.

Tomēr man bija prieks, ka man bija izdevies izturēt šo skūpstu īsu un maigu, lai gan mēs abas ievaidējāmies, kad atrāvāmies viena no otras. Tauriņi manā vēderā mētājās kā aptrakuši. Pārsteigums un apjukums viņas sejā, atvieglojuma asaras manās acīs.

"Četras..." Ranma čukstus atkārtoja.

"Jā, četras. Es nu gan pamanījos sagādāt mums abām pamatīgas nepatikšanas. Par laimi, mums vēl ir laiks par to padomāt."

**Author's Note:**

> Priecīgus Ziemassvētkus un Laimīgu Jauno gadu Jums visiem!
> 
> Es izlēmu pievienoties šim izaicinājumam, nomainot manu parasto rakstīšanas stilu un izmēģinot vēstījumu pirmajā personā no viena no maniem mīļākajiem Ranma ½ tēliem. Ja jums kaut pus tik patika lasīt šo darbu, kā man to uzrakstīt, tad man tas ir izdevies.
> 
> Ps. Es atteicos no anime izmantotā technicolor matu krāsojuma, tā vietā lietojot mangas melno toni Ranmai kā meitenei. Ceru, ka jums patiks, jo īpaši manam draugam Beedok. Un, ja jums, lasītāji, tas patīk, noteikti uzrakstiet man.
> 
> https://www.fanfiction.net/u/1399425/Messiah-Machine


End file.
